Goodbye isn't easy
by erinjayhalstead
Summary: Erin and Jay have been friends since high school where they met. Before Jay left to go to Afghanistan him and Erin ended up having a one night stand what happens when he comes back and finds out that she had kept a secret from him. Will they finally start dating or will Jay hate Erin.


H: Jay I would like you to meet someone, she is very important to me. She is gonna be your partner.

Shows picture to Jay *

H: she is off limits don't even think about dating her and if you sneak around my back let me tell you this you will be paying a visit to Chicago med and always have her back never hurt her or let anyone hurt her

J: ok got it boss, I just have one question.

H: what is it?

J: when do I get to meet her?

H: well she should be on her way in but let me call her.

Dials the phones to call Erin*

Erin sees that Hank is calling *

E: Hank what's up everything ok?

H: yea everything is just fine, I'm here with your new partner and he is wondering when he will get to meet you.

E: I'm on my way I should be there in about 2 minutes but I might and stop to get a coffee from Starbucks

H: ok just don't be late I want you to meet him before we have a case

E: ok I'll be quick there is one right by the district so I won't be much longer, tell him I look forward to working with him.

Erin ends the call and goes to get her coffee so she can get to the district *

H: hey kiddo, you ready to meet him?

E: yea I want to meet the guy who is "suppose" to protect me when your not around

H: he better protect you and if he doesn't then we may have a problem because I won't let anything happen to you.

jay walks up*

H: Erin this is Jay Halstead he will be your new partner

J: hey nice to meet you Erin I've heard good things about you

E: hey Jay nice to meet you I look forward to working together

jay walks over to talk to dawson*

J: hey Antonio have you noticed how gorgeous Erin is

A: dude two things one I'm married and two she is practically voights daughter so I wouldn't even trying to go there with her.

J: too bad because I really like her and I barely know her this whole partner thing is going to be hard if I end up falling for her

\--SCENE CHANGE--

E: hey Kim have you met Jay?

K: not yet but I hope to soon why?

E: well he is one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen and I think I might be falling for him and there is no way Voight will let me date my partner

K: well you to just met so give it some time and if you still feel that way after shift tell him that you like him because he probably likes you as well

\--SCENE CHANGE--

E: hey Jay can I talk to you in private

J: yea...

E: well when I first met you I got this feeling and it won't go away and I still feel the same and I just need to tell you but I like you, more than just partners.

J: well so do I but I doubt Voight will let us date each other

E: I know but these feelings won't just go away so I have a plan on how we can date

J: ok what is the plan

E: well we could just pretend to date someone else but in reality we are dating each other

J: that is a good plan but I doubt anyone would ask me if I have a girl friend

E: oh I wouldn't be so sure the guys here are really up in everyone's business

\--SCENE CHANGE--

H: everyone I would like you all to welcome the newest member to the team

O: welcome kid

R: welcome just don't mess up

D: I worked hard to get you this job so don't mess it up

E: I look forward to driving all the time since I don't let others drive me around

R: so Jay do you have a girlfriend

J: uhhh yea why

R: we should get to meet her

J: ummm maybe one day

E: yea maybe one day we get to meet the lucky lady

H: Erin can I see you

E: yea what is it about

H: I just want you know that I don't want you and Jay dating

E: Hank who ever said anything about us dating we just met

H: to me it seems that the two of you have know each other for a while

E: Hank the only time I would of been able to meet him was when I was at that fancy party I went to a year or so ago

H: well did you

E: Hank I ran into a lot of guys that night so I might of and that could be why he looks some what familiar

H: well he is off limits and so are you

erin walks out*

E: hey Jay can we talk to for a minute

J: yea sure

hank looks at the two and he thinks something is going on*

E: Jay he knows we met that one night

J: how?

E: because he sees the chemistry that we have and we have been dating for what almost 4 months and all stuff about us having fake boyfriend/girlfriend isn't going to work on him plus when I said earlier that I like you what I was saying was that I love you

J: I love you too and we will figure something out but in the meantime we should always go to my place because he might stop by your house

E: good idea

J: so do you wanna come over tonight and have a beer or we could just you know play scrabble

E: we could have one beer and play scrabble


End file.
